Moonlit Mornings
by Kawaii-Chotto-Hyuuga-Hinata
Summary: Umm... I don't know really what to say... It's a GaaraHinata fanfiction... I hope you like it and it is going to be a chapter story!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, although I wish I did...

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Hinata ran out of the Hyuugas Main House and took off for the forest.

She needed toget away from everything, everything that lurked in the dreadfull house she lived in.

She ran hard for a while, ocasionally jumping into a nearby tree to see if anyone was following, but soon wore tierd and slowed to a quick walk.

As she walked the lonely dirt road she could sence something was wrong and out of place. Hinata had been up and down this street so many times that she knew every curv, crack, hole and rock that layed on its surface.

As she rounded one of the corners she noticed she noticed something... or someone... was crouched low beside the road.

_'I knew it! I knew something was wrong!' _Hinata though as she quickly hid herself behind a nearby sakura tree.

After a minute of catching her brath and calming herself down Hinata peered around the side of the tree to see if that "thing" was gone.

Thankfully to her it was. So she decided to keep going... Though she hadn't the slightest clue that that "thing" she saw earlier was right above her, following her and watching her every gracfull step she took.

Hinata looked around quickly to make sure nobody had followed her.

'Good.' Hinata thought as she walked into a clearing. In the clearing was a stream that flowed through the middle and a waterfall.

This place had been her favoite spot to come to since she was little, when her mom brought her there... But that was all before she died giving birth to Hanabi.. Hinatas younger sister. (Is that really how she died? Oh well... It is in here!)

Hinata sat down and removed her sandles setting them to the side, for the grass was free of stickers. She slipped her feet into the water which felt good against her tierd feet.

As Hinata sat therre with her eyes closed and her feet dangling in the water below the creature came down from hiding among the trees.

He slowly made his way closer to her making sure not to let her sence him.

_'Wait... Why do I care if she sees me? Don't I like it when I see people flinch and run away from me? No... Atleast not from her...'_

Hinata sneezed and began to shiver, and he couldn't take it any longer. He took a deep breath.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here you know" He said as he took off his cloak and tried to put it around Hinatas shoulders.

She screamed and jumped as she saw the boy.

_'Isn't- isn't this the same figure I saw a little earlier?' _She though as she let her eyes trace he boys body, stopping to look at his chest that was covered only by a tight black tank to that outlined his mucles.

"Wh-who are y-you?" She said just above a whisper.

"Sabaku no Gaara." He replied as he wrapped his cloack around her frail shoulders.

"S-Sabaku no Gaara? Y-you mean- OH! I-I'm so sorry!" She took off his cloak and placed it in his arms. "Please! Forgive me for not noticing so-"

But before she could finish what she was saying she began swaying back-and-forth. _'I-I must have stood up faster than I should've.'_ She though as she passed out.


	2. Sickness

Chapter 2: Sickness

Gaara caught Hinata before she hit the ground.

_'Oh, great...' He sighed '...A fever?' _He thought as he moved her to where she was laying bridle style in his arms. _'I told her she would get sick... but did she listen to me? NO!...'_

He took a deep breath in and started for his second home, his home in Konoha.

As he jumed from tree branch to tree branch he looked down at Hinata and smiled slightly to himself. _'She's so light...' _he thought.

Gaara opened the door and went in walking twords his room. There he laid her on his bed gently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Mmmm... What smells so good?... And when did my bed become so... so soft? Wait! My bed isn't soft at all!'_

Hinata sat straight up in the bed gasping for air and looking around desperatly.

Gaara arose from his seat next to the bed and made his was swiftly to her side.

"Whow. Calm down, calm down." He whispered laying one hand on the back of her head and the other on her stomach pushing her back on her pillow. "You shouldn't be making such quick movements... expesially in the state you're in."

Hinata relaxed with Gaaras touch. "I-I'm s-so sorry f-for being such a burden. I-I'm always getting i-in the way and slowing everyone d-down." A single tear escaped her eye and made its was down her cheek as she though of what her dad told her earlier about being an embarassment to the family.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata." Gaara said as he moved the hand under her neck to her cheek wiping away the tear with his thumb.

"Th-thank you Kaze-"

"Call me Gaara."

"Y-yes. Thank you Gaara-kun."

Gaara then noticed that his hand was still resting on her cheek. "S-sorry 'bout that." He said as he removed his hand.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they tried to hold each others gazes but only to end up with Hinata blushing and Gaara looking away with a rare smile on his face.

"D-don't you have a brother and a sister?" Hinata said breaking the silence.

"Hn."

"Where are they?"

"They're either at home in Suna or out on another mission."

"O-oh."

"I guess I should be leaving you so you can sleep. Goo-"

"N-no! This is your bed! Well I assumed... So I will just be leaving." Hinata said as she tried to get up only to be stuck to the bed by Gaaras sand.

"You can't leave now. 1. You're still have a slight fever. And 2. It's 3 oclock in the morning. So you can't just leave. Just make yourself at home."

"Well... If you won' let _me _leave... I won't _you_ leave... And the bed is a queen size... I can move over!" She said with a cheerful smile.

_'Well... since Shakaku is gone... I guess I can sleep for a little while.'_ Gaara thought.

"Hn." Gaara said going over to the drawers and pulling out a long black shirt. He tossed the shirt to her. "I'll be right back. You can change while I'm gone just make sure you don't make any quick movents or you may blackout again." He said leaving the room.

"O-okay..."

She sat up and removed her shirt and put on his.

She smiled to herself closing her eyes and took a deep breath in. _'How nice of him!'_

Gaara came back into the room and saw her sitting there with her eyes closed and smiling.

"What is it?" He asked.

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped a little. "N-nothing!"

She scooted over to the side of the bed as he cam around the other and climed in.

"Th-thank you Gaara-kun,"

"Don't mention it." He said as he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.


	3. A Little Too Close

Thank you so much you guys for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Chapter 3: A little to close...

Gaara awoke when he felt somthing getting close to him rapidly.

Then he relized that it waz Hinata and he smiled closing his arms around her and pulling her close against him like a mold. He rested his head on her shoulder and smelled her hair.

_'Mmmmm... Strawberrys?' _He sighed.

His thought were interupted when the girl in his arms took a deep breath in and streched.

He didn't know what to do, so he just stayed how he had been.

"G-Gaara-kun?" She whispered and blushed.

"Yes? Oh.." He said removing his arms from around her and trying to sound convincing like her didn't know what he was doing.

She looked away with a blush like a tomato and said "Well... G-good morning!"

"Morning." He place his hand on her head to check if she was still running a fever. "It doesn't seem like you're sick anymore." He said forcing a smile.

"Oh good! Well does that mean I can make you breakfeast?"

His stomach growled at the though of food. "That sounds grat!" He said with a suprisingly cheerfull tone.

"O-ok. Well I will be in the kitchen in a minute. I have to go to the bathroom. At least that gives you time to think of what you want!"

"Okay. Oh! And the kitchen is just down the hall and the bathrom is right there." He pointed to the door on her right.

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Hinata came out of the restroom and was making her way to the door when she stopped in her tracks. SHe had a kunai placed firmly to her neck.

"Who are you? And why are you hanging around _my_ Gaara-kun?" A young female voice said from behind Hinata.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! B-but i-it's not l-l-like that! W-'we're just... friends y-you see." Hinata managed to squeak out.

"Well that's not how it seems to me! You were **_too_** close to my Gaara-kun for my liking! Now it's time to pay!" The stranger said pressing the kunai deeper into Hinatas neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara had been making his way to the kitchen when he senced someone else in the house. He immediatly thought of Hinata and dashes to his room where she was.

_'Hinata! Pleases be okay!'_

He pressed his ear against the door and heard a familliar voice talking.

'Oh shit! Not her again!' He though quickly opening the door and saw Hinata and someone behind her.

"Gaara-kun! I was just telling her that you're mine!" The girl said dropping the kunai on Hinatas neck and running to Gaara with arms open to hug him.

"Get away from me Arashi!" He said dodging Arashi and ran twords the crying Hyuuga girl and held her tightly in his arms.

"O-oh... I... I see... Goodbye my Gaara-kun..." Arashi whispered.

"Hinata! Are you okay" He whispered in her ear.

"Y-yes G-Gaara-kun..."

"I told you, Arashi, I'm not your boyfriend!" He said looking over his shoulder only to find nothing.

He turned his head back around to Hinata while he stroked her hair. "I'm soo sorry about her."

"I-it's fine, really." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

"No it's not. You could have died."

"But I didn''t."

"I know..." He sighed. "But it's the thought of what could have happened."

They held each other for a while before going out to eat insteadof cooking.


	4. What Happened Now?

I had been five long months since the two had seen each other for Hinata had gone on a mission and Gaara went back to Suna. But they could never get the other off their minds.

Gaara had been back in Konoha for a few hors for a meeting with the Hokage and was trying to think of a good time to pay HInata a suprise visist. He knew he couldn't see her now since it was around midnight so he decided to get some fresh air and go for a walk throgh the park.

As he walked through the park a bench came into sight along with someone laying on it.

Gaara approached the bench with cation but gasped when he noticed who was it. Hinata... The one he had been longing to see ever since he left.

'Why is she out here? It's cold... and dark...'

"H-Hinata?"

Her eyes slowly began to open revealing her pearly eyes. They snapped open and she practically fell off the bench when she noticed who it was.

"G-Gaara-kun!" She squeeled and hugged him.

He slipped his thumb and index finger on her chin tilting her head up and looked into her eyes that held sorrow and her tierdness more than happieness.

"Why are you here?" He asked firmly.

"I-I-I was just resting..."

He could sence that she was lying.

"Tell me."

W-well... you see... I was... kind of... kicked out of the house..." She said ducking her head in embarassment.

"What? Why?" Rare curiosity came out in bolth his voice and appearence.

"Well... I use to sneak out of the house at night to see if you were back. The elders finally got tierd of it." She saw a new look in his eyes as she said this, an evil look. "B-but it's okay! I'm fine out here! And I sill have some money left!" She added.

"I'm...sorry...I didn't mean to cause you this trouble..."

"Oh, no! It's fine really." She said with a cheerful smile.

There was a long silence before Gaara looked up at the worn out Hyuuga Hinata.

"Come and stay with me then."

"N-no! I couldn-" 

"I didn't ak you." He stated with a small smile. "It's the _least_ I can do."

"Oh, Gaara-kun! Thank you! And for that I will clean the house, and cook your-"

"I have maids for that."

"Huh?" A bewildered expression crossed her face.

"I-I guess you don't remember that I'm the Kazekage?"

"You're- Oh! Yes! I remember... now..."

He laughed lightly and said "Shall we go?"

"S-sure!" She took one last look at her home village and ran to catch up with Gaara.


	5. Is This Really My Room?

Chapter 6: Is This Really My Room!

They arrived at the Kazekages palace in Suna a few day later.

"Welcome to your new home Hinata!"

Gaara opened the palace doors and turned around when he heard a loud gasp come from Hinata.

"Oh my..." She looked deep into Gaaras eyes and hugged him. He was happy to see that the happy little sparkles coming back to the eyes that he loved so much.

"Ariagato Gaara-kun! Domo Ariagato!

"It's nothing really."

Gaara led her up the stairs to the top floor and to the end of the hall way.

He opened athe door on the right and moved out of the way so she could see. In the middle of the room, against the wall was the most beautiful bed Hinata had ever seen. It was made of pure cherry wood... her favorite... and a light blue sheet spread across the giant mattress.

"This is your bedroom." he smiled and covered her eyes. His body pressed against hers as he tried to walk.

"It's okay. You'll get to see the rest later. But first I want to show you something before it gets too late." He said as he felt her struggle trying to see the rest of the room.

SHe relaxed and let him lead her.

His sand opened the door and they stepped out.

He placed one of his hands around her stomach and placed her on his lap as he sat down. He then squeezed her tight against him, closing any gaps.

"Are you ready?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded lightly and Gaara removed his hand from her eyes and placed it, along with the rest of his arm, just below her breasts.

"Th-this is amazing!" She gasped.

There infront of the two was the most beautiful scene, the sand dunes in the distance looked like the tall mountains back in Konoha, and the stars were just coming out. HInata relized why he wanted to bring her out there quickly, for all the lights in Suna were off and the moon light was shining directly on the two on the balcony.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered and layed her head back on his shoulder.

He hesitated a momentbut then closed his eyes and kissed her.

Hinata was suprised at first but then relaxed and kissed him back.

He nibbled on her lower lip as the ask for enterence, which she allower, and he deepened the kiss slipping his toung in her mouth.

She was reaching her hand to his hair when they bolth broke the kiss and looked at the door knob. It was rattling fiercly and a voice came from the other side.

"Gaara! We're back! Hey... What are you doing in there?"

Then she came in. She just stood there staring at the blushing girl sitting on her brothers lap. Then she lost it, she fell to the ground laughing.

"Temari?" Gaara growled "Get o- wait... How did you know I was in here?"

"I-I heard v-voices and so-sounds." Temari said between laughs. "And who is the girl?"

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata and she's going to be living with us."

"Y-you mean... I have a sister now! Hell yeah!" She ran up to Hinata and pulled her off of Gaara. "Wait... What were you two doing in here?"

Gaara and Hinata looked at each other and back to Temari.

"N-nothing!" Hinata said.

"I was just showing Hinata her room." Gaara said.

"Whatever. Well my name is Temari and my bedroom is on the second floor... room 3. I'm going back downstairs to tell Kankuro that you two were making out." And with that she left.

"Well... I'm going to down too so I can straighten some things out... Even though it was true..." He mumbled under his breath. "Oh, and I think you should stay up here and change... and do... whatever you do to go to bed." He said and took off after Temari.

"B-b-" But he was already gone and out of hearing range.

_'I don't have any clothes to change into... Oh well...'_

She took off her clothes and crawled under the silk sheet snuggling deep inside it. She though a while about what just happened between her and Gaara before going to sleep.


End file.
